That Damn Tie DESTIEL
by TheKawiiHaru
Summary: "Out of nowhere Dean felt a cool breeze hit the side of his face. It was mid-spring so it was a new sensation and it could only mean one thing. Dean turned his head and was met with a disheveled Castiel. The angel looked like he had just woken up, like usual. With mused brown locks and that five'o'clock shadow that he pulled off well."


**Like most of my oneshots/drabbles, I had an idea and had to get it written down. Sorry if it's rushed.**

Sam sat at the small table in the corner of the motel room while Dean laid sprawled out on the second queen sized bed.  
Dean was utterly exhausted. Him and his brother had been hunting down the same damn demon for over a week but he continuously changed his course and kept the brothers on their toes.

Dean always had trouble dealing with his emotions and letting out steam and Sam somehow always knew what his older brother was thinking.  
"Go out Dean, just let off some stress or something." Sam said as he typed away at his silver laptop.  
"We're in the middle of a damn case Sammy, I'm not leaving you here alone." Dean stated triumphantly as he sat up on the creaky bed.

Sam couldn't contain his frustrated sigh. His brother was always worrying about him but did nothing to focus on himself.  
"I'll be fine Dean, if anything you taught me well and I can handle my own. Just go to the pub or something."  
"Your stress is literally seeping off of you and it's pretty suffocating." The younger hunter said as he looked over at his brother with a semi-hard glare.  
Dean bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Fuck it, he thought, and fully stood up. He stretched out his sore body. Sammy gave Dean a knowing smile. He usually won the little sibling fights they had, Dean always had trouble saying no.  
How could he? He loved his little brother Sammy greatly and could never say no to his brown pleading eyes. It was one of his few weaknesses whether he liked to admit it or not.

Dean got out of his car, his precious baby desperately needed a good cleaning. It was covered in a familiar yellow dust, pollen. It couldn't be helped though, it was the middle of spring and every plant was just oozing the stuff.

With a huff and a quick wipe at his car, Dean looked up at the pink and green neon sign just ahead of him. It read Good Time Pub. Dean couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the thought of some good liquor.  
Every now and then him and Sammy would drink a few beers but he hasn't been out in months and could really use a fixing.  
It was only around 7 so the sun was only just starting to dip down into the horizon. Because of the time, the pub could be called anything but packed.  
Two trucks were parked in the lot and he assumed one would belong to the bartender.

Dean opened the pub door, a silver bell ringing as he entered. The bartender looked over and gave a small smile. The older man looked worn out.  
Dean gave a smile in return and sat two stools away from the other customer. After the bartender finished serving the man a few seats away from him, he went to help Dean.

"What can I get you?" The older gentleman asked as he picked up a glass cup and wiped it with a white cloth.  
"A rum and coke please." Dean replied as he rested his hands onto the counter. He bent his fingers and stared at them while he waited to be served his drink. Not too long after, the bartender gave him his order and he thanked him and payed.

Dean took slow sips of the drink, enjoying the slight burning feeling that ensues down his throat. It left a cold sensation afterwards and he realized that he missed the feeling.

After two more drinks, Dean was feeling better already. Another customer had shown up and everyone just kept to themselves, drinking away whatever problems they were dealing with.  
Out of nowhere Dean felt a cool breeze hit the side of his face. It was mid-spring so it was a new sensation and it could only mean one thing.  
Dean turned his head and was met with a disheveled Castiel. The angel looked like he had just woken up, like usual. With mused brown locks and that five'o'clock shadow that he pulled off well. Dean felt his stomach churn slightly, in a good way. It had to be the alcohol talking but the hunter found the angel extremely attractive. What really drew him in was the male's light blue eyes. They were a beautiful shade and reminded Dean of the sky with little to no clouds.  
His eyes screamed innocence and purity but he knew that was far from the truth.  
The angel had handled and seen just as much as Dean. Murder and lies and everything in between. But there was still something pure about the man that interested the hunter.

"Hello Dean." Castiel had greeted as he neared the hunter before him.  
"Hey Cas. What're you doing here?" Dean asked as he fully turned towards the angel before him.  
"It has been long since we talked and I just wanted to check up." Castiel answered as he glanced around the dimly lit room. He wished he could enjoy things like alcohol but they barely had an effect on him. He'd have to drink the whole place to even feel the littlest bit of a buzz.  
"Ah you were worryin' about me Cas?" Dean stated in a joking manner but Castiel felt his face flush and his stomach felt like it did a flip. It wasn't like that, he just wanted to check up on the brothers.  
"I guess." Cas uttered quietly and once again glanced around the bar which had quickly filled up with a few more people. The amount was making him slightly anxious and he wanted to just have quality time with Dean, whatever that entailed. It was odd, the feelings he had. But the angel enjoyed spending time with the older hunter and younger hunter, more specifically the older though. Although he did not know much about humanly things, Dean still treated him properly and only teased him once in a while. It was nice chatting with Dean and driving around with him. He also enjoyed listening to the man rant. Something about the others voice made the angel feel all warm inside. It was a new sensation, albeit a good one though.

"Let's get out of here then and catch up, yeah?" Dean asked as he stood up from the bar stool, placing some money down on the counter.

The drive back to the motel room was not long and both of the men stayed quiet the entire time. It wasn't awkward but comfortable. Castiel was excited to talk with Dean about the things going on up in Heaven.

Both men entered the motel room to find it empty. A note on the small table near the door read  
'Went to go get some food and groceries. Be back in a bit. - Sam'  
Dean hummed, slightly happy it was just Castiel and himself. He loved his brother but it sometimes became awkward when all three hung out. It's like his brother knew something the other two did not.

With that Dean threw the letter out then sat down on the bed that he had claimed earlier and Castiel did the same, sitting across from Dean with a smile.  
Beautiful was all that ran through Dean's mind. The angel made messy look good which was not a surprise to him.  
"How are you Dean?" Castiel asked as he bit his bottom lip subconsciously. He was oddly nervous and his stomach and chest felt all weird.  
"M'alright Cas, just a little stressed. Me and Sammy's been chasing the same demon for weeks now." Dean answered as he leaned back slightly, putting some of his weight in his arms. The hunter noticed how the angels gaze lowered to his stomach. His shirt was riding up but he didn't bother to fix it, he liked the way Castiel stared and flushed when he got caught.  
"I can always help if you'd like Dean." The angel uttered out. His voice never ceased to amaze the hunter. It was just the right amount of gravelly and smooth. It sent shivers down his spine. What'd the hunter would give to hear that voice moaning out to him.

The thought wasn't new. He'd sometimes think of the angel and something in his lower stomach would bubble. It had been a while since he saw Castiel and seeing him in person again brought up a lot of things.  
The way he was sitting there, his thighs pressed together covered in dark blue slacks, his white button up and **that damn tie** and trench coat. He wanted to just strip the angel of these things and have him pressed between himself and the bed.  
Dean felt his pants become uncomfortably tight and he knew the angel could sense his discomfort. If on cue , Castiel glanced down at the hunters pants.  
The slightly dark blue jeans were tight in all the right places and the large bulge was extremely noticeable. The angel felt his whole body heat up and his forehead began to lightly sweat.

Both of the men made eye contact and something in them clicked. Castiel quickly stood up and placed himself in between the hunters legs. Although this was his first time doing anything like this, he somehow knew what to do.

Dean watched as the angel stared up at him, slowly unzipping the others jeans. He felt his mucus get stuck in his throat. There was something so seductive in the way he tugged down the small metal zipper with his nimble fingers.

Dean lightly gasped when he felt cool air on his cock which was immediately replaced by a warm and wet sensation. The angel had engulfed more then half of his dick and he wasn't small. 'He must not have a gag reflex' Dean thought but it rapidly disappeared when he felt the angels tongue skim the tip of his cock. He shuddered.

The angel continued to suck and lightly graze at the hunters large erection, giving most attention to the sensitive skin underneath and the head. He liked the small grunts of approval that escaped the others mouth and the way his hand lightly pushed down his head to go farther. Dean was thrusting into the warm cave that was known as Castiel's mouth. It was like an instinct and his mouth felt so good he couldn't resist. He was practically fucking the angels face and it felt too damn good for him to care.

Castiel pulled off of Deans cock with a light 'pop' just as he was about to come his brains out. It was probably the best head he had ever received.

"Why'd you stop Cas?" Dean asked hastily with a gruff.

"I really want you in me." The angel muttered as he gazed at the hunters face. Dean felt himself almost explode. The man before him sounded almost needy and that was such a turn on.

"Get undressed then." Was all Dean could reply and Cas just nodded, quickly dropping his trench coat and undoing his tie then removing his button up and slack, leaving himself in just a pair of tight boxer briefs. Dean felt the need to growl at the sight. The front of the angels briefs were completely soaked and Dean could make the outline of his erection.

Dean picked up Castiel and roughly threw him onto the bed, pulling the others boxers completely off and marveling at the sight. He pulled off his own shirt and pants along with his own boxers then went back to hovering over his angel. Yes, _his _angel. Something was so right about that.

Castiel was panting greatly, eagerly waiting for Dean to just push into him but he knew he needed to be prepared. He had watched some porn before so he somewhat knew what needed to happen.

"Suck." Dean commanded as he placed three fingers into the angels mouth. He immediately began sucking and licking the others hand until the other was satisfied.

The hunter pulled his fingers out of the angels mouth, saliva dripping sensually down his hand. He placed one finger into the angels tight hole, wiggling it around. Castiel couldn't help but let out a moan at the new feeling.

"More-" Castiel wanted to feel more, needed to feel more. Dean happily obliged and added another finger, scissoring the mans warm hole. Eventually he added a third finger, pushing as far as he could. He felt a bundle of nerves and pushed down, earning a hearty loud moan from the angel below him. He had found the spot. He pulled his fingers out then aligned his cock with the angels ass. He was slathered in pre-cum so there was no need for lubrication, not that he had any with him. He was most definitely not expecting this.

He slowly pushed into the angel who had already arched off the bed for better access. Dean gripped the mans legs and placed them on his shoulders. Once he was fully inside Castiel, he felt the muscles tightening around his length. It felt amazing.

"Relax." Dean whispered into the angels ear and he nodded, letting himself relax in order for Dean to continue. Dean pulled out then quickly slammed back into the angels tight hole. Castiel let out a loud mewl when Dean hit that spot again, arching and moving with every thrust that he received. It felt so good.

Dean thrusted into the angel under him a couple of more times, continuously hitting his g-spot. Castiel was seeing stars, his grip on the sheets below him was so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He could care less though, he was in pure ecstasy. Dean slammed into the man one last time before he felt himself release inside of him. Castiel felt utterly exhausted and _full_.

Dean slowly pulled out, semen slipping out from the angels tight hole. He looked over Castiel who's body was slightly red from heat and his stomach was covered in his own cum. He looked so appetizing. The hunter gave a small lick to the angels stomach and hummed when he heard him let out what sounded like a purr.

Dean moved to lay next to his angel and smiled when he felt him wrap his arms around him.

"We should clean off." Dean uttered as he looked down at Castiel's face. Castiel nodded okay then slowly sat up. He could feel Deans cum sliding out of him and that made him disappointed.

The two showered together. It wasn't heated because both were quite exhausted. Once they were all cleaned up, Dean went to the motel rooms closet and took out new sheets, seeing as the ones on the bed were completely ruined. He didn't feel bad for whoever would need to wash them though because he enjoyed himself tonight. Once the bed was all made up, Dean and his angel cuddled together on it. The blankets were pulled up to their chins and Castiel laid curled into Deans chest. Eventually the two fell asleep, listening to each others light breaths and the pump of their hearts.

Sam unlocked the motel door and sighed when he walked in. He looked around and spotted the two men laying together and smiled. He knew things would happen eventually. It was utterly stupid how long it took for either men to realize their feelings but he was glad they finally did.

"Looks like I'm headed to Gabe's then." Sam whispered to himself, grabbing his phone and sending a text to the mischievous angel. He knew he'd respond.


End file.
